


Where You Go, I Will Follow 随君而行

by Sophia2000



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Future, Drama, Eventual Romance, Immortal Ianto Jones, Immortality, M/M, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Space Flight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: Ianto Jones还活着,但在他再次找到Jack 之前，他的心不会完整。
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones





	Where You Go, I Will Follow 随君而行

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where You Go, I Will Follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753599) by [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted). 



> This fiction is not mine. I just translated it into Chinese. Thanks amazing @badly_knitted for writing this story.

在那黑漆漆的宇宙之中，Jack正身处某处，消化着过短的时间内因过多的失去带来的伤痛。他逃避着自己在被逼入绝境下的所作所为。为了拯救地球上的孩子们，他牺牲了孙子的生命，让他唯一的女儿的整个世界轰然倒塌。

用一条生命交换数以千计的生命。这本来是合乎逻辑的，但它不应该是必要的，Ianto知道，但凡有时间的话，Jack很可能会找到另一个解决方案，一个意味着没有人必须死的解决方案，但政府夺走了那仅有的一丁点时间。现在Jack逃走了，逃到了在星际间的某个地方。Ianto无法责怪他，因为Jack相信，每一个对他重要的人，要么已经死了，要么没有他会更好。

但是他两方面都错了。Ianto还活着，或者更准确地说，他又活了——鉴于他确实死了然后又被再造，再次死亡然后二次复活。这很复杂。他仍然不完全清楚这一切发生的过程和原因。他甚至不确定自己是否真的在意它。重要的是，他还活着，完全是人类，而且显然是不朽的。他希望能让Jack知道，但他没有办法做到这件事。

他感到受伤。感觉就好像上一次Jack保证过再也不犯同样的错误后，他再一次抛弃了他。但Ianto明白，这一次不是Jack的错。他不可能知道自己的爱人已经莫名其妙地恢复了生命，但他还是……

就算哪天Jack回到地球，也不会是为Ianto而来，因为Ianto早已不在那里。当他醒来的时候，Ianto发现自己在另一个星球上，距离他出生的世界已有不计其数的光年，即使他能想办法回家，那里也没有什么可以回去的。他的家人早就把他的原身埋葬了，如果他们看到他，会以为他是个冒牌货。

那么如果他回不了家，他该怎么做？他所确定的是，他想念Jack，在他们重逢之前，他不会感到心是完整的。还是他应该在原地等待，希望Jack最终会出现在这里，不可抗拒地被一种他不理解的冲动所吸引？

因为Ianto能感觉到，即使对Jack来说，在他的信念中他深爱的人已经死了，他也无法抗拒这种冲动。Ianto知道，如果他尝试的话，他一定可以追踪到他的爱人。他们之间有一种无形的联系，如一根比蜘蛛丝更细的线，不费吹灰之力地跨越他们之间的距离，在他们灵魂的某个深处连接着他们。

也许如果他轻轻地拉动那跟细线，哪怕非常非常轻，Jack就会跟着它，去寻找源头。或者，也许自己跟着那条线走会更简单，因为他是带着已知的目的去，而Jack则是凭着盲目的本能，而且前提是如果他允许自己屈服于这种冲动的话。

Ianto将诸多选择考虑了数月之久，在这期间，他收集了需要的资源，在所有可能的地方用所有可能的方法赚取经费。乘坐飞船的费用并不便宜，当他出现在这个星球上时，几乎一无所有，甚至连一件衣服都没有。大多数人都曾经多多少少经历过那种梦境，在梦里发现自己赤身裸体地上课或工作，但相比于被一丝不挂地丢进热闹的市场中央并且肯定地知道自己身处现实，那简直是小巫见大巫。尴尬一词远远不足以来形容。

幸运的是，当地人对他很友善，很快就给他提供了衣物，因为外面相当寒冷刺骨。尽管他们没有必要这样做，他们还是给他吃的、住的，让他有家一样的感觉。他们听完了他悲伤的故事，深深相信他所讲的每一个字，即使他自己都不完全确定自己是否相信。

他努力地工作，努力地攒钱，努力地确立起自己的社会地位，但经过近一年的时间，他终于做出了决定。

离开他结交的朋友比他想象的要难，然而到最后，他觉得这是他唯一能做的事。虽然和他生活在一起的人都很善良，但没有Jack，他觉得自己活得就像半个人，他的灵魂在极力地向对方伸去，渴望着跨越这段无法与爱人相聚的巨大距离。如果他们分开的时间太长，或者他们之间的距离太大，他害怕他们之间的联系会断裂，那么他可能再也找不到Jack。这是他不愿意承担的风险。

于是，他在新家的一艘贸易船上谋得一席之地，当起了技术人员，充分展现着最近几个月学到的技能。当飞船到达目的地的空间站时，他与船员们分道扬镳，继续前行，接下来的路，他能当船员就当船员，迫不得已下能付费当乘客就当乘客。

这是一段漫长的旅程，他只凭着本能的指引，沿着那条脆弱的细线，频繁地变更方向，有时甚至不得不走回头路，但他从来没有心灰意冷，也从不让自己从最终的目标上分心。

最终，在十八个月后——他还是习惯性地用地球上的术语来计算时间，Ianto Jones来到了一个粗糙鄙陋的边境世界，他立刻知道自己正在向目标靠近，Jack就在这里，在某个很近的地方，几乎触手可及。

当他追踪着许久未见的爱人来到太空港边缘的一家破旧酒馆，看到对方坐在吧台前大口喝酒时，他并不感到惊讶。当Jack一开始把他当成了酒精中毒带来的幻觉，他也不惊讶。因为对Jack来说，这是完全合情合理的假设。于是他干脆把Jack整个拖走，回到一间廉价的出租房里，耐心地等他醒酒。得益于Jack快速的自愈能力，整个过程并没有花费太长时间。

“你不可能是真的！我看见你死了，两次！”

“我知道，我确实在那里，第一次是在泰晤士大楼，第二次是在亡者之屋确保你制造的炸弹能够引爆，然后永远关闭卡迪夫裂缝。”Ianto悲伤地笑了。“很抱歉，我不得不骗你，但你知道我不可能就这样走出去。如果炸弹没有爆炸的话……”他耸了耸肩。“我做了我必须做的事，我原本以为自己会死。所以当我被裂缝从一端被发射到另一个星球上的时候，你能想象我有多惊讶吗！我一身光溜溜的。你要是在就好了，你肯定喜欢。”

“Ianto？”Jack一副不敢再奢望的样子。“真的是你吗？”

“真的是我。敞开心扉，Jack，让自己去感受，你就会知道的。我们之间有某种联系，也许我身上带着一些你的漩涡能量，我也不确定。我能确定的是，无论你在哪里，我都能感觉到你，这就是我能找到你的原因。如果有必要的话，我会跟着你到宇宙的尽头，但我很高兴我没有走那么远。我的资金不怎么宽裕了，我相信你肯定知道在这里的路上要想喝到一杯像样的咖啡有多难。”

Ianto只说完了这么一句话，然后Jack就像一根紧紧的藤蔓一样猛地箍住了他，就像两块相互交错的拼图，咔嚓一声，恰到好处地贴在了属于他们的位置上。

“我以为我永远失去了你！”Jack紧贴着Ianto的衣服，声音听起来闷闷的。“我好想你，自从失去你之后，我就再没有喝过咖啡。”

“真的吗？咖啡因戒断症一定是地狱级别的！”

“和失去你相比，这不算什么。我活该受这罪。”

“不，不是的，我是自愿和你一起去的，我只是应该想出一个更好的计划，一个考虑到‘危险品防护服’的计划。我不知道那天我的心思在哪里，但我怪罪于睡眠不足。总之，那是很久以前的事了，现在已经不重要了。”

“但是……”

“嘘……Jack，你没有选择的余地，政府正是确保了这一点。你在不可能的情况下尽了最大的努力，你救了那么多孩子的命。我为你迫不得已做的事情感到抱歉，但我不怪你，我怪的是那些阻止我们工作的人。他们才是最终要负责任的人。”

Jack点了点头。“要是有其他办法的话……”

“我知道。”

“那现在怎么办呢？”

“我也没啥头绪，至于找到你之后做什么，我还从没计划过。有什么想法吗？”

“外面的宇宙很大，我有一艘飞船。虽然不大，但足够两个人乘坐了。如果你有兴趣的话。”

Ianto嗤之以鼻地哼了一声，翻了个大大的白眼。“我当然有兴趣啦，twpsyn！我大老远来找你，可不是为了再次告别。”

“那太好了，因为我有好多地方想带你去看。”

“听上去不错。”

退房后，他们手拉手来到Jack停船的地方，准备以他们一直以来的方式面对未来的一切：相伴相随，永不分离。


End file.
